Monique
Monique is Kim Possible's closest female friend and confidante. She serves as a conversation friend for subjects that Ron has no interest in or knowledge of. Monique has a no-nonsense attitude, a good eye for fashion, and a good heart. Her surname has never been revealed, probably as a nod to her voice actress, Raven-Symoné, who is generally known by just her first name. Appearance The character’s design has evolved through the seasons, with the most notable change being to her eyes. In Season 1, when she first met Kim, she had small pupils, but starting from Season 2, her eyes became wider and fuller. Personality Monique is responsible, down-to-earth, and very fashion conscious. She is a highly loyal friend to Kim and Ron, to the point where she will occasionally force them to address their own personality flaws, especially if she considers such traits to be self-damaging or unattractive. She has lost her patience with Ron several times, as his habitual laziness or deviation from the norm sometimes puts Kim or Monique herself in less than desirable situations. Personal History Nothing is known about Monique's life before she moved to Middleton and transferred to Middleton High School. Kim met her at Club Banana in the Middleton Mall, which is their favorite store, and Monique gets promoted to assistant manager in Fashion Victim. Relationships Family No member of Monique's family was ever actually seen. She mentioned an older brother as the one who got her hooked on professional wrestlingPain King vs. Cleopatra and that their father likes to play golf.A Sitch in Time: Present. Monique never talked about her mother. Friends Kim Possible Monique was unique among Kim's friends in that she was the one Kim usually chose to discuss her own personal and social challenges with, such as managing a crush on a boy, dealing with Bonnie's latest insults, or overcoming her jealousy when Ron made a new friend. As a result, Monique was often in a position to help Kim through her most vulnerable and insecure moments, which Ron was either unavailable for or unsuited to help with. When Kim begins to overreact to or misread a situation, Monique will not hesitate to confront Kim and correct her behavior. Ron Stoppable Monique was fond of and friendly with Ron Stoppable, although he regularly found ways, unintentional or otherwise, to annoy or disgust her. They shared a common interest in professional wrestling. However, while Monique enjoyed Bueno Nacho food, she did not eat there nearly as often as Ron did. Wade Enemies Bonnie Rockwaller Monique appeared to dislike Bonnie Rockwaller, Kim's archrival, both because of her snobbish attitude and the way Bonnie frequently insulted Kim. However, it should be noted that there did not seem to be any truly personal grudge between the two. Bonnie did not appear to specifically dislike Monique despite her being a close friend of Kim's, and in many cases Monique's advice for Kim on dealing with Bonnie was simply to ignore her taunts. Love Interests Romantically, Monique has a lot of first dates. She describes herself as unable to maintain a relationship,and seemingly seeks a stable relationship with a young man who isn't a total weenie. She was seen getting friendly with Brick Flagg at the end of the Junior prom, but nothing came of it, as he graduated later that year. She recently had to spurn the advances of a smitten Wade, who was rejected because of his age and his decision to use emotion-manipulation on her. Ned is apparently interested, but she's not. Talents and Skills Monique's chief talent appeared to be her considerable fashion design ability, which proved to be on par with that of The Fashionistas. Combined with her love of shopping, she was able to obtain a job at the Club Banana in Middleton Mall, recruited Kim to work there as well, and was eventually promoted to assistant manager. In her first disastrous attempt to stand in for Ron on Team Possible, Monique proved that she was largely unsuited for mission work at the time: she was as bad or worse than Ron at handling Kim's usual travel methods, and appeared to have no combat ability whatsoever. Monique acknowledged all of this beforehand, but went along only at Kim's insistence that she required a partner with Ron stuck in Norway.A Sitch in Time: Present Gallery 356.jpg|Monique's original appearance Monique-Kim-Possible-150x150.jpg|Monique's improved design vlcsnap-2012-07-14-12h33m17s57.png vlcsnap-2012-08-08-16h10m16s54.png vlcsnap-2012-07-14-12h35m05s119.png vlcsnap-2012-08-08-15h45m27s19.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-08-15h32m04s185.png Odds_Man_In.jpg Monique_Kisses_Wade.jpg Graduation_Part_2_(12).jpg Clean_Slate.jpg 0703.jpg 150.jpg 112painkingvscleopatra07200020.jpg 0521.jpg 06033.jpg Graduation_Part_2_(3).jpg Homecoming_Upset_(11).jpg October_31st_(1).jpg Virtu-Ron_(3).jpg 0077.jpg 0866.jpg Graduation_Part_1_(9).jpg Grande_Size_Me.jpg October_31st.jpg So_The_Drama_(4).jpg October 31st.png|October 31st October 31.png halloween.png Alternate Versions Future Monique Monique once joked that she would need about twenty years of training to be of any use to Team Possible on a mission.A Sitch in Time: Present She actually did this, in the timeline where Shego took over the world via the Tempus Simia. With Club Banana converted to Club Shego and all outfit choices limited to Shego's signature catsuit, Monique needed a hobby other than shopping, and decided to focus on combat training. She joined the Shegoton resistance force and became a highly skilled combatant.A Sitch in Time: Future References Category:MHS Students Category:Teens Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Needs POV rewrite Category:Articles needing improvement